


Remembering Alexa

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Alexa

He pulled his coat tighter around him in an attempt to keep the wind and rain from chilling him even more than he already was. He hated this time of year. The weather was unpredictable. It snowed the day he buried her and it rained or snowed the same day every year since.

He couldn't explain why he *needed* to come every year or why he *needed* to tell her about the places he'd traveled to. He just did. She'd touched him in a way few other ever had and he wanted to remember her in a way he never remembered anyone else.


End file.
